gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNCBF-001B
GNCBF-001B (Nitrox Gundam) Is the purged form of the original gundam, GNCBF-001A Anixon. It's abilities take over it's name where It is one of the fastest gundam's known in Celestial Being history. This mode was not used as much as the original mode due to the pilot does not rely on speed to win his battles but instead of his instincts. Pilot named Lenin Eternal (Akumi Kaito) is the pilot (Refer to the Anixon Gundam). Technology & Combat Characteristics The Nitrox Gundam is a speed focused type Gundam. Able to break the sound barrier within it's Start Up, it is the fastest mobile suit known to Celestial Being. Starting at 1500kmh at the first 4 seconds at start up, it can create a hole in space if not used correctly. Since this gundam is a speed based gundam, the best range this gundam is better used for would be medium-range and short-range. Using a different Battle style from thee original Anixon, it can destroy fleets of ground units within 10 minutes. VEDA did not want to install this system into the Anixon Gundam but due to the risk of failing to overtake the world, it can still escape using this gundam to create holes in space and destroy everything. Basically, this gundam can create blackholes without the need of stars to explode. This Gundam is armed with Two GN Machine Guns Kai(Originally 1 but stole Kyrios prototype and made it into a faster, lighter and as compact as Arios machine guns in the arms. Stored in between foot and knee). Eight GN Daggers Kai( Same design but blades use same concept with Proto GN Sword I Kai. Levitates around the Nitrox Gundam). GN Shield bits( Purged armour turn into shield bits to deflect enemy fire) and a Proto GN Katana( In original, parts of the Katana were stored within the gundam's armour and uses the same concept of Proto GN Sword I but output decreased to 10%). This Gundam uses the speed conversion system where the gundam's pilot is in the pilot inputting the next movements into the gundam using the ZERO System and in the outside, the Gundam's movements are then used from the previous inputted moves. So it's a sort of time shift to make future attacks and movements. The Gundam does have a limiter for the speed of the gundam. It's limit is the speed of light(300,000km/s) but with the limiter unlocked, this gundam will rip holes in space and the outcome is unknown. The calculated speed of the max the Nitrox Gundam's speed is 900,000km/s but the some scientists say that the max limit can be broken if the gundam was able to go into Trans-am mode. Since the gundam is so fast, naturally the pilot will also get killed due to the insane speed. But this problem has been solved by using GN Particles to avoid that problem. Using the GN Particles, the cockpit will be covered with the Particles and turn everything inside the cockpit into a quantizable cockpit where it quantizes so fast that it can barely be seen quantizing. It quantizes at every movement the gundam makes. So it is safer to operate. The Nitrox Gundam is able to operate remotely meaning that even if the gundam is at another place, using the pilot's inputted commands, it shall do everything the commands says without a flaw. This is used for stealth missions so that the identity of the pilot will remain a mystery. Category:Mobile Suits